Slip-controlled brake systems for use with automotive vehicles have previously been adequately described and are thus known in the art. DE-OS 35 05 410 already discloses a slip-controlled brake system comprising a master cylinder serving as a brake pressure generator and exhibiting a hydraulic brake force booster coupled thereto. The auxiliary pressure supply system includes a hydraulic pump supplying, in slip-controlled decelerating processes, after passing a number of check valves series-connected in the pressure fluid circuit, an auxiliary pressure in proportion to the pedal force, to the wheel brakes after opening of the inlet valves electromagnetically excitable by means of an electronic control unit. This pressure modulated by the dynamic pump frequency and the switch frequency, through the fluid and the vibratory conduit system, is transmitted to the master cylinder such that, in particular, in response to the switch frequency of the inlet and outlet valves, all mass-loaded parts associated to the brake system which, as a consequence, constitute a vibratory structure under consideration of the specific self-oscillation number, tend to build up resonant vibrations. Apart from the additional mechanical strain on the brake system to be considered thereby, as a result of pressure pulses of varying intensity, a noise level, in some instances considered disturbing, is to be deemed a disadvantage involved with the state-of-the-art brake system.